Activated carbon made from traditional coconut husks and petroleum pitches is used as a material for a number of filters, and draws an attention as an adsorbent for adsorbing a virus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-273914).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-273914